


paint

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, im just soft for markhyuck and i suck at writing sigh, literally 100 words of markhyuck being markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark blushes red, almost as vibrant as his half painted walls.





	paint

Mark’s childhood bedroom is painted an ugly, moss green color. At least, ugly according to Donghyuck. Mark personally thinks it’s soothing and homey, but somehow, he’s gotten coerced into painting over it with a bright, jarring orange. 

“Maybe,” Donghyuck teases, “if you’re room isn’t such a boring color, then your personality wouldn’t be so boring either.” He promptly bursts into a fit of wild giggles, nearly dropping the bucket of paint on Mark’s carpeted floor. 

“Hey, watch it!” Mark protests, lunging for Donghyuck to prevent the destruction of his carpet and his mother’s inevitable wrath if something happened to it. “Also, I’m not boring,” he adds with a pout, once the paint is safely in his hands. “Sorry we can’t all be as brilliant or entertaining as you.”

Donghyuck smirks. “I know, don’t worry. You’re lucky you’re so cute, so we can still be friends,”

Mark blushes red, almost as vibrant as his half painted walls.

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i'm trying to force myself to write more so i wrote a drabble based off mark and hyuck from [this](https://twitter.com/geminiszn/status/994748074131148801) twt thread also sorry it's so short i just wrote this in the car on my phone hopefully i'll get around to writing actual fics with plot this summer
> 
> send me characters/ships so i can write them!


End file.
